


"I'm listening."

by CurlyCue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Barry is mentioned really really briefly, Gen, Winn Schott Appreciation Club, i love winn, no gender specified for the reader, this could totally be platonic or romantic, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: just a tiny drabble which takes place in S2E3 of Supergirl: “Welcome to Earth”, (scene 12:52 - 13:10)





	"I'm listening."

**Author's Note:**

> I got so inspired to write this that I literally had to pause the episode to write and then continued watching after I was done

The control center of the DEO’s base of operations is abuzz with the usual quiet background chatter and keyboard clacking, and you’re in the middle of a casual chat with Agent Vasquez when Winn breaks the gentle busy-noise with an excited shout you’re not sure how to classify as anything other than a very loud stutter, drawing both your and Vasquez’s attention away from your discussion. 

“Hey! Ah, uh, ah-- I… found the missing Kryptonian,” he calls, waving his hand in the air to call visual attention to himself-- as if the volume and urgency of his statement wouldn’t be enough-- looking around with wide eyes. It’s almost like he’s trying to see who’s nearby that he could relay the information to; for a fraction of a second, his eyes fall on you, and you open your mouth to reply, taking a step forward just as Alex practically throws herself over the back of his chair in her haste to obtain the intel. 

_“Where?”_ She demands, managing to catch herself on the back of the chair in a way that makes the entire motion seem somehow graceful. 

Maybe it’s the excitement of the moment, or maybe this is just normal behavior around here, but Winn seems totally unfazed by her reaction. “Uhh,” he mutters quickly, eyes scanning over the information presented on his screen. “Looks like an abandoned warehouse in the Arts District.”

You huff an exasperated laugh through your nose just as Alex makes her way toward the doors, already on her way to the site. “Seems Barry wasn’t kidding when he said villains really like their abandoned warehouses.”

“Hah,” Winn says, shrugging, and you’re not sure if it’s a laugh or a nonverbal agreement. Judging from his expression, it’s a little of both, and your input seems to have made him happy-- and now, judging by what his expression is morphing into, it’s about to be your favorite part: the bit where he starts enthusiastically gesticulating and explaining his process. “Well, I mean, it took some doing, _but_ I got the, uh, _tracker_ on his DEO-issued _medical bracelet_ back online, and from there, I triangulated the location and…” He cuts himself off, hands pausing in midair as he looks back to see an empty space where Alex had been just moments prior. “You are... already gone!”

You barely notice Vasquez gently lifting herself off the console to respond to a senior officer’s call as you study Winn’s reaction, simply giving her a friendly goodbye and assuring her it’s fine before looking back in his direction; from here, you can see he’s starting to rub his face in a self-conscious manner, and it makes you feel bad for him, so you push yourself up and make your way over. When you get there, you lean on the back of his chair, taking up the space Alex left behind, and give him a gentle smile. 

“I’m listening.”


End file.
